


Take My Heart With You

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, and LOTS of Dialogue, like a hint of smut maybe, missing each other, this is mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Alec goes away to Idris for three days and both he and Magnus find themselves at a loss without each other.





	Take My Heart With You

Magnus put the rest of his glass potion bottles away and went to put some food out for Chairman Meow. The loft seemed incredibly quiet since Alec was away in Idris for three days on an 'emergency' Clave meeting. With the presence of Valentine threatening their every move, each Institute had been told to up their game and a leading figurehead of each had to attend the meeting being held. Still, it made it no easier for Magnus and he was finding himself missing the Shadowhunter more and more with each passing minute.

If he thought about it, he couldn't believe how infatuated he had become with the younger man. Alec was his every thought, be it morning or night, the Warlock found himself thinking of him constantly. 

He checked the time: 14:06pm. Alec should be out of the briefing that was being held that morning. He thought about calling him but he didn't want to interrupt his work, especially with something as trivial as his missing him. He decided to grab some food and sit on the balcony with a book. The weather in Brooklyn had been quite favourable recently so he decided to bask in it whilst he had the chance. 

Magnus had been on the balcony for about a half hour when his phone started to buzz from inside the living room. He quickly snapped his book shut, remembering the page, and dashed inside to grab the vibrating object. Smiling down at the caller ID, he promptly answered, a smile working its way across his face.

"Good afternoon, Darling. I miss you."

The man on the other end chuckled before he replied.

"Hey, Mags - I miss you too, you have no idea how bad." 

Magnus took a seat on the sofa and pulled his legs beneath him, doing his best to imagine the man sat with him. 

"How's it going? Anything interesting happening?"

"Oh, not really. They've been pretty dull. Just the usual scare-tactics about Valentine. Nothing we haven't heard a million times. I can think of a hundred places I'd rather be." Alec explained, yearning to hear Magnus' voice. He might not be able to tell it, but Alec was missing the Warlock like crazy.

"Sounds thrilling. A hundred places, huh? I can only think of one where I'd rather be."

"Really? Where's that?"

"Oh, somewhere in a city, with the love of my life on my arm, shopping and eating good food. But most importantly spending time with the tall, handsome man. Alone."

Magnus smirked into the phone and stroked the Chairman's tail as he sauntered past. He conjured himself a cocktail and sat back. 

"Hmm, that does sound good. That tall, handsome man should think himself lucky to be spending time alone with such a beautiful Warlock."

"Who said anything about him being a Warlock?" Magnus replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know, there's just something magical about his way with words." 

At that, Magnus laughed out loud and revelled in the blush he knew was on the Shadowhunter's face.

"My, my, Alexander, haven't I taught you well! Keep talking like that and they'll never get round to shopping and eating."

Alec smirked and looked around him at the various members of the Clave milling about before he decided that he was feeling brave.

"Oh yeah? Well I could think of something else he'd much rather eat."

Magnus choked on his drink and promptly put the glass down. It was rare, but the Warlock felt his cheeks briefly heat up.

"Alexander! What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining. I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Sorry, Mags. I just really, really miss you. And I want to be with you, right now. Why is three days such a long time?" 

Alec whined and Magnus wanted to reach out and run his hands through the dark raven coloured hair of his lover.

"Alexander. I have waited a hundred years to see your face, and I would wait a hundred more. You're the greatest treasure I've ever held in my hands and I'm never letting you go. You're the reason I survive, and trust me, we'll be together soon. I love you more than I can say. So I'll just have to show you in..."

Magnus checked his phone and went back to the call.

"...approximately 12 hours and 46 minutes. Think you can wait that long?"

Alec smiled at the words Magnus was saying and felt the familiar pang in his heart.

"I told you you had a magical way with words. You're amazing, Mags. And I'm so lucky to have you. I love you too. So much. And I miss you. Like I've never missed anything before. I feel like I'm missing a limb. It's-I can't even begin to explain it."

Magnus felt himself welling up and realised just how much he wished to be with his Shadowhunter.

"Darling, you mean everything to me. And I promise that when you're home, we won't leave the loft for at least 24 hours. I miss you too."

The line went crackly for a moment before Alec came back.

"Uh, I'm sorry Magnus, I have to go, the next meeting is about to start. I'll call you later?"

"Of course, Alexander. Go and be amazing. I love you.

"I love you too, Mags. Bye."

The line went dead and Magnus held the phone to his chest. He really missed his Shadowhunter, but, there were now 12 hours and 43 minutes until he came home. Sighing, he picked up the Chairman and went back out onto the balcony.

~~~~~

It was 19:07pm and Magnus had just gotten out of the bath and taken off his makeup for the day. He slipped into his favourite silk robe and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

Once there he felt the need for a distraction, so he bent down into the cupboards, looking for some ingredients to bake some macaroons. They were a favourite of his, reminding him of when Ragnor, Tessa and he used to go out for afternoon tea whenever they went to England. 

Whilst he had his head in the cupboard he heard the familiar sound of his front door opening. He knew Alec wasn't supposed to be back until the next morning at the earliest, and so his body immediately tensed. Quietly he closed the cupboard door and made his way to the entrance of his loft. Once there, he could spot no sign of disturbance or any presence. 

Taking a deep breath, he immediately relaxed. He would know that smell anywhere. Turning around, he saw Alec facing him, bags beside his feet and a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, Magnus."

Without realising what his body was doing, Magnus threw himself into Alec's arms and buried his face in his neck. 

"Alexander..." He breathed out.

Alec squeezed his arms around the Warlock and ran his hands through his hair. It wasn't often that he did this, but he'd obviously just been for a bath and so he didn't risk disturbing it's usual style.

Magnus eventually drew himself out of the hug and placed both hands on Alec's face.

"How did you get away early?"

"Oh, well, the meetings were nearly over, and Izzy could tell I was fidgety so she covered for me and said that I needed to be back to the Institute before everyone else to make sure everything was still in order."

"Remind me to send her some flowers." Magnus chuckled and Alec smiled.

Magnus ran a thumb over Alec's right eyebrow and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home, Alexander."

"I've missed you." Alec replied and rubbed his nose against Magnus'.

"And I you, my dear. Are you hungry?"

"More tired than anything. Bed?"

"Alexander, it's barely seven thirty."

Alec blushed and looked down before meeting Magnus' eyes again.

"I wasn't suggesting sleeping."

A look of realisation passed over Magnus' face before he grinned.

"What am I going to do with you, Alexander?" Magnus laughed.

Alec took a hold of his hand, pulling him towards their bedroom. Smiling, he said in a low voice:

"I can think of a few things."

**Author's Note:**

> So, i went into this wanting to base it off of the song 'My Heart With You' by The Rescues because i feel that song is so Malec, and i did include a few lyrics etc, but it's kind of hidden. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this drabbly mess :)


End file.
